Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show
September 15, 2015 September 18, 2015 8 October, 2015 | overall = 94 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save Skye | next = Pups Save an Eagle}} "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" is the 1st half of the 25th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on September 15, 2015, in the United States on September 18, 2015, and in the UK on 8 October, 2015. Luke Stars is coming to Adventure Bay! The whole town is looking forward to the pop star's show, especially Rubble and a star struck Mayor Goodway. On the big day, the pups wake up to a mess as a storm has blown the whole town apart; including the stage. The PAW Patrol is busy at work fixing the stage and corralling the eager audience when Luke calls to say the bridge is out. Ryder sends Zuma and Skye to airlift Luke and his equipment from one side of the bridge to the safety of Ryder's ATV, then to the stage where he wows the audience with a little help from Rubble. As the episode opens , , , and are surveying the mess the storm made the night before. sleepwalks out of his house. remarks that Rubble already is cleaning up, food that is. uses his mega phone to wake up making him slip on a ball in the process. When awakens he says hopes he didn’t miss breakfast or the concert. Rubble sings a short line from Luke Stars number 1 hit song . At the stage, is surveying the damage done to the stage and telling , we need to fix this stage fast when calls the mayor. starts babbling to who finally says he is running a little late due to the storm but he still will get there. At the Lookout the pups are cleaning up when calls at first telling about calling but soon enough tells about the damage to the stage. summons the pups to the lookout forgets to drop the stick he was hold runs it into the lookout doorway spinning into the elevator wall. Up top worries that isn’t coming but reassures him that he is. , and are chosen to help with repairs. When and the pups reach the stage, worries that there will be no Luke Stars concert but Ryder reassures the Mayor saying that he will make sure the concert happens. secures the work zone with his cones, while and repair the stage. is driving around some curves in the road when he comes to a stop in front of a collapsed bridge. Calling again he shows Mayor the broken bridge. starts freaking out and tells you have to do something. tells him to sit tight. calls and to meet him at the old bridge. also calls instructing him to help with the cleanup at the stage. is fired up but he slips on the pile of sticks he made and slides out of the screen. , , and soon reach the bridge where calls out to who tells him that they’ll have him acrossed in no time. and are awestruck to see Luke in person. instructs to use her cable and to use his dingy. At the stage is just finishing the bleachers when instructs not to let anyone backstage before trying it to herself. is firm in the fact that nobody is allowed back stage, Mayor’s orders convincing, to go to her seat. At the bridge, drops Luke’s gear into Zuma’s dingy and carries Luke himself in the harness. Later at the stage Mayor is worried as everyone was t the concert and wasn’t there yet with Luke. tells Mayor that he knows what to do before they get here. announces that will be here soon but until than put your hands together for and the Paw Patrol Band. The pups start with the song and in the middle of the song, drops into the stage and joins the song. After the song, get a picture of her and Luke though mostly blocks Luke’s face. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Katie (cameo) *Everest (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Jake (cameo) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Francois Turbot (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Farmer Al (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Justina Goodway (cameo) *Ace Sorensen (cameo) *The Train Engineer (cameo) *Precious' Owner (cameo) *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) *Luke Stars (debut) *Residents First Responders : Use his crane to lift and reposition fallen stage lights. : Use his forklift arms and tools to pick up boards for and reassemble the stands. : Keep everyone orderly (for both the mission and the show). Backup Responders : Use his hovercraft to transport Luke Stars' equipment to the concert. : Use her helicopter to transport Luke Stars' equipment onto Zuma's hovercraft, and carry Stars himself to the concert. : Help with any remaining clean up at the stage. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Storm Episodes Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Marshall gets called for backup Category:Episodes with multiple characters on title card Category:Episodes with Luke Stars on titlecard Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character